Enemies with Benefits
by forsaken2003
Summary: Spike and Xander are having sex but hate each other.


Title: Enemies with Benefits  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: S/X  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: Spike and Xander are having sex but hate each other.  
Warnings/Spoilers: Season 4 No Anya.  
Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Prompt #447 from tamingthemuse- Rhetorical Question

Note: From now on most of my tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

Xander bit his pillow as Spike pushed into him. God, he had never felt anything so good. He moaned as Spike gripped his cock.

"Like that, do ya, Harris?" Spike asked with a small chuckle already knowing the answer.

"Shut up," Xander managed to ground out.

Spike laughed as he pulled out of Xander and thrust back in hard. "Good come back, whelp."

Xander just made a gurgling sound as his brain turned to mush.

All of a sudden Spike was ripped off of Xander and before he could turn over Spike was tossed onto Xander's crappy little coffee table which collapsed under his weight. Suddenly Buffy was on top of Spike with a stake in her hand.

"Buffy, don't you dare!" Xander yelled at her.

Buffy looked back at Xander who now had the blanket tightly wrapped around him. "What? Xander, he was attacking you."

"Bloody right I was. He's got a tight little arse there," Spike said. He got a punch to the face.

"Thanks, Spike but shut up," Xander replied. He went back to Buffy. "What gives you the right to come in here disturbing us? And would you get off of him!" Xander snapped.

It was then that Buffy realized she was on top of a naked Spike. "Oh, eww!" She said jumping off of Spike. Buffy spun around to look at Xander. "Have you lost your mind?!"

"No, I…" Xander was cut off.

"It was a rhetorical question, Xander!" Buffy snapped. She took a deep breathe. "How long have you guys been dating?"

Spike and Xander looked at each other before busting out laughing. "Dating?" Spike asked. "We're not dating, slayer! We're shagging like fucking rabbits on Viagra!"

Buffy blushed at the callousness of Spike's statement. "Xander wouldn't have sex with you if he didn't have feelings."

"Oh I have feelings alright. Of hatred," Xander confirmed.

"Then why are you sleeping with Spike?" Buffy asked confused.

Xander sighed. This was exactly why Xander had mentioned anything. "Because he's here and he's amazing in bed. I mean _amazing_! Like it should be illegal at how amazing he is. Maybe you should teach a class," Xander said looking at Spike. "You'd be able to make a lot of money when you teach people that thing you do with your finger."

"Ew!" Buffy slammed her hands over her ears. "Stop it!"

"Look, Buffy, you're the one who just waltzed in here without knocking. For all you know I could have been masturbating to scrambled porn on the T.V."

Spike snorted and said, "You did that while I was in the shower."

Xander ignored Spike. "This is my home and my life, Buffy. I know he's evil and he knows I'm a Scooby. And we both know if and when Spike gets his chip out what we'll both have to do. Until then we are going to keep doing what we're doing and enjoy it."

Buffy's mouth opened and closed multiple times before storming out. Spike raised his eyebrow at Xander.

"What?" Xander said defensively.

"Nothing," Spike said. He climbed off the floor and got back onto bed. "I'm just impressed is all. I figured as soon as one of your little friends found out what we've been doing you'd cave and toss me to the curb."

Xander grabbed Spike by the scruff of the neck and slammed their mouths together. When they pulled away from each other Xander said, "I may hate you but I'm not about to pass up the best sex I've ever had."

"You, pet have great potential for a vampire," Spike said with a feral grin.

"Don't even think about it, bleach head!" Xander warned.

Spike said nothing as he tossed the covers off of Xander and wrapped his mouth about Xander's cock. Spike had a new plan. When he finally got the damn chip out he was going to turn the boy. Oh he hated him of course but he'd be crazy to kill one of the best shags of his unlife! He hummed around Xander happy with himself. Unlife was looking up.

The End


End file.
